This invention relates to an article of furniture and more particularly an article of furniture in the nature of a table or the like.
The problem of maintaining food being served at a table at a required temperature is a well known one and many arrangements such as for example so called hot trays, specially insulated dishes, mobile food warming trollies etc. have hitherto been devised in attempts to overcome this problem.
As far as the applicant is aware none of the existing arrangements has thusfar succeeded in completely overcoming the problem or the associated problems arising from the actual serving of the food itself and it is an object of the present invention to provide means which the applicant believes will at least minimize the combined effects of these problems.